GAME
by kyanzha16
Summary: YAOI ! TAEKOOK/VKOOK. jeon jungkook mencintai kim taehyung, jadi sudah sepantasnya kim taehyung menjadikan jeon jungkook miliknya. #BANGTAN #BTS


**Note : (WARNING ALERT!) ini ff murni imajinasiku yang liar. Maaf untuk typo(s) dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **-GAME-**

 **Present**

 **By, Kyanzha16**

 **-Fiction penggemar-**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri) tapi disini semua tokoh milik Author-nim.**

 **Fanfiksi ini murni cerita dari imajinasiku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, itu adalah _trik_ lama yang sama setiap waktu,

— Jeon Jungkook akan menggoda semua anak perempuan dan membiarkan Kim Taehyung menonton.

Taehyung tahu apa yang coba Jungkook lakukan.

Semua orang mungkin berpikir perhatian Jungkook hanya bisa terfokus pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik dengan pakaian minim, tetapi Taehyung tahu lebih baik.

Dengan setiap ciuman dan bisikan yang dilayangkan pada sosok gadis; korban bualan Jungkook, mata nakal malamnya akan mengerling nakal pada Taehyung yang _**tanpa sengaja**_ memperhatikannya, _memeriksa reaksinya._

Namun, ia tidak akan dipanggil **'Si Hebat Taehyung'** jika ia begitu mudah dimainkan.

Kim Taehyung yang tidak hanya digilai gadis dikampusnya—statusnya lebih popular dibandingkan si mahasiswi baru berwajah manis, _Jeon Jungkook_ , pemuda penuh prestasi yang harusnya berada ditingkat bawahnya.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook memiliki otak encer yang tidak dimiliki Taehyung.**_

Tetapi Taehyung juga tentu memiliki lebih banyak kelebihan.

Selain perempuan, yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya pun memuja nya bahkan rela menjilati kakinya tak terkecuali Dosen muda cantik yang kini menjadi kekasihnya untuk sementara — _Taehyung membutuhkannya untuk memperindah nilai-nya._

Taehyung menjaga wajahnya sekeras batu, tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Pura-pura tidak memperhatikan pemuda Jeon dan pergi melewatinya begitu saja.

Jeon Jungkook sedang merayu gadis yang berbeda lagi.

Orang-orang di kampusnya selalu berasumsi bahwa Taehyung hanya rekan normal Jungkook yang satu Jurusan di Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, tetapi Taehyung tahu jelas Jungkook sangat menyukainya, bahkan beberapa kali pernah memproklamirkan diri sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya.

Jungkook tidak lebih dari salah satu para pemuja Kim Taehyung, _hanya saja tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan diumum._

Taehyung seringkali menolak gagasan tak masuk akal Jungkook yang ingin memilikinya dengan mengikat diri sebagai tunangannya saat keduanya tengah berduaan ditaman kampus.

Pemuda kelinci bongsor itu terus menerus memaksanya. Diam-diam mengawasinya, mengikutinya disekitaran kampus dan saat Taehyung memergokinya, Jungkook akan menyangkal dengan pembelaannya bahwa itu takdir yang menemukan keduanya dimana saja.

Tentu saja—Jeon Jungkook itu **gila** dan selalu berkata bahwa ia calon masa depannya—nah, Taehyung _**harusnya**_ menjauhinya.

Anehnya... Meskipun Jungkook seorang pemujanya yang pemaksa.

Dia tidak heboh mengejar Taehyung seperti anak lainnya yang tergila-gila padanya, malah beberapa hari terakhir ini tiap kali berpapasan di koridor atau secara kebetulan satu kelompok di kelasnya, Jeon Jungkook selalu bersikap cuek padanya bahkan terkesan malas bertukar pendapat jika dihadapan para mahasiswa lainnya.

Itu membuat Kim Taehyung bertanya-tanya. Apa benar anak laki-laki dengan surai merah ini menyukainya?

Lalu Taehyung hanya akan mengedikkan bahunya _sok tidak peduli_ dan terus mempertahankan raut dingin; bersikap sama tidak pedulinya.

Tetapi sungguh, akhir-akhir ini kelakuan Jungkook yang gonta-ganti pasangan setiap harinya dengan gadis yang berbeda, meresahkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tak mau mengakui, api yang membakar tubuhnya karena amarah itu disebabkan tingkah Jungkook yang murahan, mengumbar cinta sana sini.

 _ **Itu bukan kecemburuan**_ , Taehyung hanya tak suka predikatnya sebagai **'Playboy Tampan'** disaingi, dan sepertinya Jungkook tengah bermain-main dengannya.

...

Disisi lain, Jungkook melihat Taehyung sebagai bentuk hiburan.

Jungkook suka menggoda Taehyung disetiap kesempatan jika hanya berduaan saja; ada ketertarikan nyata untuk Kim Taehyung _sang Playboy Kampus_ yang menawan hatinya sejak dulu,

— Taehyung mungkin tak tahu, jika Jungkook ini seseorang yang mengenal nya sejak lama.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang _stalker_ untuk Kim Taehyung, sampai membuat dirinya masuk ke Korea University tempat Taehyung melanjutkan _study,_ dengan misi khusus dihidupnya; _**membuat Kim Taehyung yang tak punya hati, jatuh mencintainya.**_

—Taehyung mungkin sudah melupakannya, tapi Jungkook akan selalu mengingatnya.

Kim Taehyung, kakak kelasnya saat di SMA-nya dulu sekaligus penyelamat Jungkook; anak culun yang berprestasi , korban _bullying_ yang takdir – _menurut jungkook-_ berbaik hati mempertemukan keduanya tatkala Taehyung memergokinya tengah dipermainkan sekelompok anak jahil yang iri padanya dilapang belakang sekolah, kemudian menghajar anak-anak sok berkuasa hingga babak belur.

 _ **Jungkook terpana...**_

kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki Taehyung membuatnya silau dan seketika ia jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Kim Taehyung. Pahlawan-nya. Superman-nya.

Sayangnya-oh-sayangnya... Kim Taehyung hanya mencintai orang yang sama sempurnanya dengannya, bukan anak yang tidak menarik sepertinya; seorang kutu buku yang taat aturan sekolah bahkan dalam cara berpakaian sekalipun.

Kesempurnaan fisik Taehyung tidak termasuk dalam kecacatan pribadinya.

Jungkook jatuh hati pada orang yang salah.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mencintai dan sering mematahkan hati pasangannya jika ia mulai bosan. **Seorang Playboy**. — Seorang yang _**harusnya**_ jungkook polos hindari.

Mungkin Kim Taehyung menjadi penyelamat Jungkook saat itu, tapi tidak pernah menjadikannya MALAIKAT untuk Jungkook.

Karena pada kenyataannya, tatapan Taehyung berisikan pandangan _jijik_ dan merendahkan kala netra langit itu diarahkan padanya.

Taehyung tidak memanfaatkan-nya seperti anak lain, tapi terus saja menolak rasa sukanya dengan kata-kata kasar bernada hinaan yang membuat hatinya dihujam sembilah pisau tajam.

Jeon Jungkook yang lugu, patah hati.

Merasakan kehancuran sebegitu dalamnya. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan perlakuan Taehyung dari orang-orang yang pernah membullying-nya.

Itu membuat Jeon Jungkook tak bisa lagi berpikiran normal.

Kim Taehyung harus menjadi miliknya. _**Titik.**_

jika Taehyung tak bisa luluh dengan cara yang benar, maka Jungkook akan mendapatkannya dengan cara yang salah.

Beruntungnya, Jungkook lahir dari keluarga berada meski ia anak _Broken Home_. Lupakan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan Ego-nya masing-masing dan tak pernah memperhatikannya.

Salah satu teman terbaiknya membantunya berubah menjadi sosok yang memukau, menjadikan dirinya orang yang 100% akan dilirik oleh mata tajam Taehyung dan membuatnya tertarik. Hanya tinggal mengikuti _Akselerasi_ agar setingkat dengan Taehyung dan membuatnya terjerat dengan jaringnya.

Jeon Jungkook terlanjur tenggelam kedasar lautan pesona yang ditebar Taehyung,

— dan sekarang mangsa sudah masuk perangkapnya. Jungkook hanya harus terus memanfaatkan situasi.

Jeon Jungkook tahu Kim Taehyung mulai penasaran.

Setiap hari Jungkook akan bermain dengan gadis-gadis yang berpikiran sempit, mengantisipasi reaksi Taehyung dan tertawa dengan gembira ketika setiap sentakan mata atau bibirnya yang bergeletuk menerobos wajah tenang dan dingin Taehyung.

 _ **Jungkook tahu**_ , Taehyung sudah kehabisan akal; Mengenai apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan jungkook.

Jungkook mengatakan mencintainya, bertindak memujanya, tapi menggoda gadis lain tepat didepan matanya, dan jika jungkook mendorongnya lebih jauh lagi, Taehyung akan meledak.

Maka ketika Taehyung menuju ke aula dan melihat Jungkook yang sepertinya sengaja bermesraan dengan gadis murahan tak bermakna lainnya di depan lokernya, semua neraka yang ditahannya hancur.

Dengan topeng dingin yang sama menutupi wajahnya, Taehyung melangkah mendekati pasangan yang berciuman lidah dengan tubuh keduanya saling memeluk dan tangan yang bergeliya liar saling menyentuh bagian-bagian terlarang lawannya.

 **Dia terbatuk**. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar bagi keduanya untuk memisahkan diri.

"Bisakah kita bicara, Jeon?", Taehyung bertanya dengan cara yang mungkin paling santun.

Jungkook kaget sebentar. mengangguk riang, sembari bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan anak berambut pirang itu.

 _Mungkin pada akhirnya Taehyung menyerah pada hatinya?_

Sedang Taehyung dengan sadis berpikir tentang bagaimana senyum jungkook akan segera memburuk ketika dia menyeret Jungkook yang tidak curiga ke ruang kelas yang gelap dan terbengkalai.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan mereka memiliki _Privasi,_ Taehyung dengan mahir memutar Jungkook membelakanginya dan menekannya tubuh depannya ke dinding. Kedua telapak tangan Jungkook menyentuh tembok dingin kelas kosong yang merapat sejajar dengan dadanya. Seolah menahan tubuhnya yang menciumi dinding.

Tangan Taehyung bermain-main membentuk; memeta bagian belakang tubuh terpahat Jungkook.

Jungkook menganga, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Isi kepala pintarnya kini berpikir lambat. Mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Terkesiap atas tindakan Taehyung, Meremas kuat dua bongkahan pantat sintal jungkook, erangan halus keluar dari belah bibirnya sewarna bunga Rose. Merah muda.

Tubuhnya bereaksi penuh semangat. Bernafsu.

Kemudian kedua tangan Taehyung bergerak _seductive_ sekitaran pinggul Jungkook.

Satu tangan berlari masuk kedalam kameja yang dipakainya, dengan sentuhan beludru Taehyung menggoda-nya, jari-jari panjang berpengalaman mengelus sepanjang kulit punggungnya yang lembut.

Satu tangan lainnya yang bebas, mencapai kunci merahnya.

Pada titik ini, Jungkook tidak lagi tersenyum; sebaliknya dia menggigil ketika panas mengalir melalui tubuhnya dan ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya, kepala Jungkook tersentak kebelakang, _**mengerang pelan**_ , remasan tangan Taehyung dihelainya terlalu kuat.

Jungkook bernapas pendek, terengah-engah antara _nikmat-sakit_ saat Taehyung mengisap selangkangan lehernya dan menggigitnya tanpa belas kasih, tajamnya gigi-gigi putih Taehyung, Melukainya, darah segar mengalir dari perpotongan leher bahunya.

Tersenyum dingin, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit itu berbisik di telinga Jungkook yang gemetar. "kau menyukainya? Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?", Suara Taehyung yang dulu mantap dan kuat kini bergetar dengan gairah gelap.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang sebagai jawaban.

Dia tidak menyangka pengaruh Taehyung akan sebegini luar biasa hebat pada tubuhnya yang menginginkan perawatannya.

Ketika Taehyung naik, mendekatkan kembali bibir tipisnya ke telinga pemuda kelinci yang pasrah, dia menghembuskan nafas hangat dengan suara penuh nafsu, "Kau suka menggodaku, bukan? Kau telah berbuat salah, dan aku pikir hukumanmu sudah lama tertunda"

Nafas Jungkook tercekat, tubuhnya memasang antisipasi tidak perlu. "Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, _huh_?", nada menantang terdengar jelas, keluar bersamaan dengan suaranya yang melenguh penuh hasrat.

Taehyung menyeringai muram. "Tidak ada", bisiknya.

Taehyung menjilati cupingnya, meniupinya dan menarik-narik tindik yang terpasang ditelinga kanannya dengan gigitan main-main; berefek pada tubuh jungkook yang merasa kegelian.

Kembali menghisap selangkangan yang dipenuhi luka kecil akibat gigitannya dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir. Menciptakan erangan sakit dan lenguhan nikmat _kembali_ dari Jungkook.

Sentuhan dikulitnya bergerak melingkar, mengelus perut ratanya dan perlahan naik menyapa puting-nya yang tegak akibat rangsangan. Menekan-nekannya. Memilinnya kasar.

Euforia yang didapat, membuatnya terbang ke khayangan. Kepiawaian tangan Taehyung dalam memberinya _service_ sepertinya akan mampu membuat Jungkook keluar meski tidak disetubuhi.

Tapi kemudian Taehyung menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook.

Menatap dengan _licik-_ nya pada tampilan wajah memerah Jungkook dengan gestur tubuh yang gelisah. Terlihat sangat berantakan.

Mendapat pandangan tak percaya dari iris malamnya saat Taehyung dengan sinisnya beranjak pergi. Tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang dipenuhi gairah terjatuh lemas kelantai.

Sebelum keluar dari kelas kosong, Taehyung melirik arogan pada Jungkook yang menyedihkan. "aku kira aku akan langsung mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kita. Dengan segera !", ucapnya mutlak.

Dan dengan itu Taehyung meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Jungkook pula didalamnya yang berkeringat; tengah frustasi secara seksual, tetapi tiga detik kemudian tertawa puas yang nyaring menggema didalam ruangan.

Jungkook memikirkan betapa menariknya permainan-nya, mungkin ia akan merencanakan lagi cara-cara untuk membawa Taehyung kembali ke tepi jurang.

 _Well Then_... Pada akhirnya Taehyung jatuh untuknya.

 _ **Katakan apa yang harus dirinya persiapkan untuk pernikahannya bersama Taehyung nanti?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Sebenernya mau update cerita yang belum beres.. tapi masih bingung, selalu merasa ada bagian yang kurang...**

 **Jadi, untuk iseng-iseng buat cerita aneh beginiaan...**


End file.
